Hay Lin, Guardian of Guardians
by insanityrider
Summary: Hay Lin is the Air Guardian. But what is unknown to the other four is that Hay Lin knew of her destiny long before them, and is employed by her grandmother and the Oracle to keep the Guardians and Elyon safe.
1. History the Mystery

Hay Lin smiled at Taranee, the fire guardian, as she narrated Irma's magic

Hay Lin smiled at Taranee, the fire guardian, as she narrated Irma's magic. What luck, the last two soon-to-be guardians handed to her in the same week. Of course, none of her charges knew the Hay Lin was there to keep them safe until the Oracle wanted them. No, she was just a secret lookout to encourage their signs of magic and keep them together. And of course, keep Princess Elyon in contact and check. It wouldn't do for her to run off to Meridian.

And thus was the reason Hay Lin immediately tried to make an acquaintance of Taranee, telling her of the magic Irma herself wasn't very sure of. Though Yan Lin had neglected to inform Hay Lin as to what compulsion had to do with Water, it was probably just the Oracle's orders. Grandmother usually told Hay Lin everything about the plan.

Taranee looked slightly scared at Irma's compulsion rig trick. But what could she say? Guess what, you'll be the fire guardian! Really, it'll be fun.

As Mr. Collins called on Irma for Charles the Great, Hay Lin burst into laughter at both of the other girls' obliviousness. She continued to pretend that like Cornelia and Irma, she had no idea what was going on, but it was still hilarious. Her job was so easy, pretending to be normal.


	2. Math and Matt

**A/N: Look! A chapter! Longer than the last one. They should continue to get longer and longer as the story goes on. And yes, I did skip the bit of talking of Irma's quiz rigging and Taranee in front of the lockers. If I get any reviews asking me to, I'll write that part out and reload this chapter with it at the top. Speaking of which, Review! I wrote this entire chapter when I saw one person had added it to their favorite stories. Also, I am looking for a beta. This is my first account on , and I need a beta that will instruct me on exactly how I send the documents and such...**

**Now, I believe I forgot a disclaimer on the first chapter: The plot belongs to me. Hay Lin's thoughts in this chapter belong to me. Hay Lin and all other characters and WITCH belong to... someone else.  
**

**Disclaimer: The thoughts are mine, the wording is mine, the dialogue is theirs, WITCH is theirs, still trying to find an auction to buy the rights at.  
**

Hay Lin saw Cornelia's slight smirk as they conversed of Irma's compulsion, and sighed inwardly. The two most difficult things about this job: Getting all the guardians to trust her and the Keeper of the Heart, and trying to get Cornelia to believe in magic. Nothing was impossible, but Cornelia's personality really fit her Earth element. Down to Earth. She'd have to tell Irma that one when they'd all accepted it.

However, Hay Lin's positive mood shrank at the sight of Elyon, and she fought to keep an upbeat smile. If Elyon was upset, that meant she had yet another reason to leave Earth without a care. "Hi, guys," the young royal greeted them, and Irma went about bugging Elyon. Hay Lin latched on to conversation just in time to yell, "Punishment!"

The Princess' grades must be above satisfactory, that was one of Yan Lin's(1) number one rules. And the Princess' attitude must be excellent. But, by "punishing" Elyon for bad grades and creating a bad experience from bad grades, and a good experience from good grades, Hay Lin could ensure that in the long run, Elyon would be pleased with her grades. The punishments couldn't be to severe, though, or it would create a more permanent bad experience on Earth.

"Hmm, that's strange, though," Cornelia looked puzzled as she spoke to Elyon. "I thought Matt-ematics was your favorite subject!"

Elyon's eyes widened as she looked her and she gasped. "Leave Matt out of this!" And of course, Cornelia was a genius. Punishing Elyon using Matt would mean that Elyon would try for good grades in the future, but involving her crush may also tempt her to stay on Earth. But how to involve Matt positively…?

"Of course!" Hay Lin exclaimed out loud, standing in front of the girl. "He'll be your punishment. You'll have to convince the biggest hottie in the school to study with you." Perfect, perfect, perfect.

"Begging and pleading," Irma added to the fire in Hay Lin's place. Hay Lin saw Cornelia cover her mouth out of the corner of her eye. Oh yes, Hay Lin thought to Cornelia, I know Elyon has a really big crush. Grandmother tipped me off on that one.

However, begging _and_ pleading may punish too much. She turned to Irma. "Let's get this straight, Irma. Either Elyon begs or she pleads." Pleading would probably be best.

"She should beg," Irma commanded. "I said it first."

Begging would be far too easy. "And if we had her beg pleadingly?" Hay Lin asked Irma. Please oh please oh please…

"That's silly!" Irma replied.

"But it's a compromise!" Silly me, silly Irma, but if it keeps Elyon here, it's worth it. Hay Lin noticed Cornelia wave at Elyon and call, "Good luck," before turning to retrieve her bicycle. Most likely to get ready for the party early.

After confirming with Irma and then Elyon that Elyon had to beg pleadingly with Matt to help her study math, Hay Lin went on her way home. Hopefully Grandmother and then the Oracle would be pleased with her way of handling Elyon's bad grade, and would congratulate her. And then soon, the other Guardians of the Veil would learn of their powers, and Elyon would learn of her destiny, and they'd have joined Guardians and a humane Light of Meridian. Nothing could ruin the future now, not even…

**A/N: Cliffy! Well, you'll just have to review to get me to write more.**

**(1) This is not a typo. I may or may not put it in a flashback, but Yan Lin and Hay Lin have talked over what Hay Lin is to do in certain situations with the guardians and the warnings Hay Lin needs to take care of. The Princess' grades are one of those things Hay Lin needs to take care of and keep at at least average, if not higher.  
**


End file.
